The present invention relates to data processing, and more specifically, to cryptography methods and structures to enhance security of keys.
Two parties may use a selected method, such as an algorithm, to create secret key material without transmitting the key material itself over a potentially unsecured network. The substantially simultaneous creation of the key material locally by each party may be created from a shared secret that is identical, but formed independently by each party. Information relating to the type of key, management and usage of the key, however, may be in another location, making key management difficult for one or more of the parties.